Guardian 9
by lBossanova
Summary: Awakened to fight till death against the forces of darkness. What happens when a Guardian who is not allowed to change her destiny, starts developing human emotions? Guardian #9 isn't just fighting a war in the name of the traveler, she is rebellious towards the entire system and nevertheless her own humanism.
1. Chapter 1 - An abrupt awakening

**Hi.**

 **Allow me to introduce you to Guardian #9.**  
 **She is somewhat of a portrait of myself, particularly in the way I played Destiny.**

 **This game caught my inspiration early on.  
The storyline was so intriguing to me, yet left me with various unanswered mysteries.  
**

 **I used to picture myself having to accept to live in an era like this, too. I would sit and ponder at one of the edges of the tower, well that was until one of my team members decided to push me down towards a rather cruel death.  
**

 **I also used to hover around in orbit, and philosophize. And I would highly recommend any one of you to listen to the beautiful music that this game composes, feel free to listen to it while you read. (If you feel like you could manage…)**

 **Now, this is my version of Destiny. This is how I picture it. I will only be writing about the very first missions of the game, and I will only introduce you to the Fallen. There will, however, be stated that there are more things "out there."**

 **In my fanfiction, Guardians are not as colourful and personal as we channel them to be. They have been brought back for a reason, and they have a sealed fate.**  
 **Guardians in this story are not named. They are simply given a number which tells in which order they were awakened.**

 **Revealing the fact that our Guardian is #9. You could imagine that this will play out early on, in the game.**

 **The Vanguards and other existing characters will however be named as in the original game; it is also to draw a distinct line that they have more authority than Guardians do.**

 **Now... sit back and enjoy while I take you out on an adventure...**

 _"Eyes up!"_

A shockwave of pain shot through every muscle, bone and tendon.  
It lasted for a brief millisecond, though it spun the entire body and mind into full alert.  
A narrow ray of light stabbed the eyes viciously, and thus with great hesitation they still had a major force of will to open themselves.  
Confused and terrified she stared into a big blue eye, that curiously observed her. Yet all of the sudden, the tiny metal creature turned its attention elsewhere.

" _There is no time to explain, you are not safe here. We need to get shelter, inside!"_ It ordered her in a cautious tone.  
She glanced down to her hands. They were cold and stiff, as she tried to manipulate her fingers to move.

A sharp, metallic sound pierced her ears when a bullet hit, and ricocheted off an old corroded vehicle behind her back.  
Her robotic friend vanished instantly into thin air.  
 _"Do not panic, I'm still with you! You need to move, get inside the building!"_ The voice was loud and clear inside her head and caused her to moan and fall to her weak knees. Another bullet hit the ground in front of her. In the distance, she could hear a creature give of an eerie roar, of satisfaction.

Struck by fear, her legs and arms forced her body onward. Her movements were awkward and twitchy. Her hands clutched onto the objects in front of her as she pushed herself towards the partially demolished building.  
A whistling noise soared above her head and a small thump was heard a few metres behind her.  
In horror of this unknown object she managed to get to her feet and find her balance. She ran, receiving strength and confidence with every step.

One Second, two seconds, three… Gaining ground in every second. The grenade beeped and exploded on the spot, where she had been positioned just moments ago. She panted and screamed, her ears rang as dirt and debris rained down on her. Grasping the rusted metal door, she pulled herself inside to the unknown and ghostly darkness of the building.

She fumbled up a staircase, touching and listening carefully in order to navigate through the unfamiliar environment.  
 _"I'm a ghost, your ghost actually. I need to get you to the city."_ The mechanical device said, and revealed itself in front of her once again.

 _"The Fallen will thrive in this darkness, but we won't. Be careful while I try to turn on some lights."_ It gave her a look of concern and floated up towards the ceiling.  
She kept track of the tiny little light, that the ghost navigated itself with, before it disappeared out of sight. Deep within the building, strange howls echoed. It seemed like something was crawling around inside the structure itself.

Suddenly the door, that she had just closed behind her, was barely withstanding a forced entry and a few flickering lights lit up at the end of the stairs simultaneously.  
She had experienced full panic mode, since her abrupt awakening, and she was hopelessly confused about her situation. Every noise sent shockwaves through her system, that triggered her to jump up the set of steps like a startled rabbit. She was hyperventilating and thumped hard against the cold concrete walls as she mobilised deeper within the structure.  
When she approached a narrow corridor she noticed several suspicious lasers, pointed and crossed over within the slender walls.

Surprisingly, her ghost found, she did not reflect any second thoughts about rushing straight through the uncanny red beams.  
Once she intersected the buzzing laser it gave off a cautionary beep before an explosion set off. An overwhelming pain blasted through her, as the impact of the shell tore and burnt her mercilessly across her shoulder.  
She howled out a blood chilling scream that seemed to bounce and echo off the walls like a stray bullet. Followed by a desperate cry, since she was forced to summersault through the second ray and tumble away from yet another following detonation.  
Her ears rang. Her body trembled and she yelled her lungs out on the cold, wet floor. Disorientated and shocked, she was completely vulnerable and exposed.  
In this frantic moment her ghost spoke to her.

 _"You have been awakened from the dead. You were once a great warrior. You are an ancient energy, with unbelievable strength. A Guardian of the Travelers light. Do not fear these creatures that hunt you, for you are exceptionally more powerful than them. The only thing that could kill you right now is yourself, Guardian. Discover your mind!"  
_ Her expression shifted from a blank look of terror, to an intensive stare. Focusing on the ghost, her eyes became fixated on it. Her breath stabilised and after a moment of composure, the Guardian raised herself from the floor.

Whatever hunted them was undoubtedly getting closer, as the footsteps and growls became louder and louder.  
Thrown on top of an old chest, the Guardian spotted a gun. She picked it up and positioned herself in the centre of the hallway, aiming at the dark backwall.

The first Dreg that revealed itself was shot with at least 9 bullets, and shortly after, the following Dreg met a similar faith. She turned around and crawled underneath two lasers, careful not to disturb their rays.  
She was silent and managed to stay rather agile, as she moved swiftly through the tunnels of the building. Her gun targeted anything that exposed itself in the dancing lights ahead. Several cunning enemies were slayed with a rain of bullets. It was as if she made herself completely certain that they would not rise again but, obediently, remain dead.

 _"Aren't you being a bit harsh and well… brutal, Guardian? There's no need for an overkill"_ The ghost asked. Nevertheless, she observed it and made no efforts to give a respond.  
Suddenly and without warning, something grabbed her armour and wheezed viciously in her ear. The Guardian yelped and struck her hand in sheer impulse towards the threat. A purple sphere of light blasted from her hand and pierced the Fallen Vandal which caused it to disintegrate into thin air.

This action caught her completely off guard and she looked down at her hands, in utter disbelief. She felt repulsed, and her emotions inside swirled intensively.  
 _"Not much further! It seems like the Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought…"_ The ghost urged her.

She took a big breath and started running through the outer tunnels of the building. When they reached outside they found themselves in an open area, surrounded by Fallen ships that hovered above them in the sky.  
Before them, enemies poured down from the skiffs. She could glimpse yet another structure ahead of them, but that meant cutting through the vast, Fallen infested area.

 _"That's where we're heading. I'm picking up signs that suggest we have an old jumpship inside that hangar."  
_ The Guardian seemed concerned for a minute, but managed to surprise her ghost yet again. She held a tight grip around her wounded shoulder, and took off running.  
 _"Wait...!"_ The ghost pleaded, but to no use. This Guardian seemed to have a strong will of her own.

She glided towards the rocks on the field for cover, and managed to stay out of the firing lines. Once she reached the entrance of the hangar, there seemed to be a swarm of enemies hunting them right on their heels.  
As she fled through the partially demolished passages, she came across a few Dregs blocking her escape route. She struck them quietly and efficiently before they even had time to react.

An open area within the building appeared ahead. Inside, there was an old ship that was secured by wires.  
 _"Let me see if I can get us out of here"_ The ghost said and immediately transferred itself into the vehicle.  
The Guardian turned around and prepared to face the horde of Fallen, navigating towards them. The doorway flooded with numerous Dregs, Vandals and Shanks.

She raised her gun and waited nervously for her enemies to make a move.  
A large figure presented itself from the core of the flock. Behind the hissing and wailing minions, it observed her silently and scented the air. It gave off a low growl and fixated its eyes on her, it seemed like everyone was awaiting his signal.

 _"You have enough energy to produce a vortex grenade! I have noticed that you've discovered how your palm is projecting void. Now, imagine you keep that orb off energy and use it like a grenade!"_ She heard her ghost command inside her head.  
The Captain howled out and the mass sprang into action, coming right at her. She clenched her fist and felt a scorching sphere form inside her hand. Though she was extremely tempted to unleash it already, she kept expanding it until it started burning her skin. At that instance, she threw the purple ball of violent, pulsating void towards the horde.  
As it landed it imploded, and shattered out shards of void. Which struck and killed a large amount of Fallen, surrounding the impact zone. The following shockwaves slung the surviving enemies in various directions around the room.

 _"This ship has been here a while… hasn't made a jump in centuries."_ The ghost confirmed to itself.  
" _Will it fly?"_ His guardian asked in a trembling tone, as the enemies began to get back on their feet and surround her.  
 _"I can make it work."_ It answered assuredly, as the old machine lit up and the propellers started winding up.  
 _"Transporting you in!"_ Just as she was about to push down on the trigger, the ghost teleported her to the inside of the ship. The aircraft unleashed itself from its cradle of wires and soared towards the sky, leaving behind a vast area of aggravated Fallen.

 **\- END OF CHAPTER 1 -**

 **Feel free to leave a review about anything that comes to your minds.**

 **I should also like to tell you that this is an English project I'm working on at my school.**

 **I live in Sweden. Naturally, English is not my mother tongue.  
So you might notice that I can create some sentences in a quite peculiar way sometimes. If you notice this, please let me know.**

 **I'm sure that many of you have figured out what type of class (and subclass) our Guardian is. What types of classes and subclasses did you mostly play as in Destiny?**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Bex**


	2. Chapter 2 - It is your Destiny

The ship faced a rough route ahead, and barely upheld its passengers to their destination. It seemed like the landing gear itself gave a sigh of relief, as it touched ground and supported the aircraft towards its final rest.

The Guardian was transported to the outside of the vehicle, which had acted like a comfort zone. In fact, the ghost noticed that its Guardian had, for the first time, relaxed since her awakening. She seemed to feel assured and secure in the skies.

They were greeted by a crew of staff inside the Towers hangar. Led by a young woman who threw her arms out in a friendly gesture.

" _Welcome to the tower, Guardian. My name is Holliday. You're lucky that you're standing on both of your feet, flying that old piece of scrap."_ She grinned and gently guided the Guardian through the commotion of her employees, who immediately started to work on the old Jumpship.

" _We'll equip you with something more trustworthy by the end of this night. We'll discuss my compensation for it later. But for now, our priority is to get you portable."_ Holliday nodded a goodbye towards the pair and returned to her crew.

The Guardian observed the hangar cautiously and started making her way upstairs, towards an outdoor area.

The gentle summer breeze gave a heartedly embrace and carried scents of life. Sweet and refreshingly fragrances swirled out from the vegetation, which bowed politely underneath her feet. In the distance, the sun was setting. The heaven was painted in astonishing shades of violet, pink and orange.

Underneath the skies, a great white sphere and below it; thousands of small lights, which resembled a starlit atmosphere. The numerous lights twinkled within the skyscrapers of the city.

" _It took a century to build… This last, safe, city on earth is the only place that the Traveler can still protect."_ Her ghost clarified, as if it was aware of her impressions.

" _The Vanguards are expecting us. Follow me"_ it urged, and showed her the way towards a great entrance.

Down the first flight of steps, the Guardian saw emblems carved inside the wall. The second stairway led down to a hall occupied by fellow Guardians, who seemed to be busy at their desks, that stretched along the walls.

As the they passed them, she noticed that she drew their attention. She most certainly felt like she was being observed.

At the end of the corridor three figures awaited them, they appeared to have their hands firmly folded behind their backs.

" _Welcome #9."_ The female stranger said, and bowed discreetly.

" _My name is Ikora Rey. To my left, Cayde-6 and Commander Zavala._ " Ikora gave a moment of silence and studied the Guardian, before she raised her head and established eye contact with her newest warrior.

" _You have been brought back for a reason, 9. Your energy was carefully restored and compacted into this advanced piece of technology. Once constructed, it was welded with the light of the Traveler."_

The ghost gave of pleasant beep and added;  
 _"I was sent on a mission to revive a great Warlock, who died centuries ago. It took me a while to find you, but I did."_ The Vanguards stood quietly and expected a response from their guest, but it remained silent.

" _Perhaps your Guardian have experienced quite a rough awakening, ghost?"_ Cayde-6 asked inquiringly.

" _I believe she might need to contain her thoughts_." Ikora stated before she proceeded,  
 _"However.  
You carry an extraordinary responsibility to fight against the darkness. It is your destiny. I suggest you start your training as soon as possible, Guardian." _And with that, the Vanguards returned to their positions around a great table that was stationed in the centre of the room. The foreign superiors went back to analyse a great map which was spread out in front of them.

Nine had no intentions of hanging around, she turned and walked back down the hallway from where she had come. When she walked up the stairs she stopped for a moment and analysed the emblems on the wall.

There were three emblems that seemed unfamiliar to her, but when she examined one of the symbols she felt recognition towards it. Her hand reached out and touched the battered rock of the wall. It tenderly followed the sculpting that shaped the outlines of the symbols.

" _The warlock order."_ Her ghost responded and appeared to give a twinkle in its blue, mechanical eye.

" _I was one of them?"_ Nine wondered, with her hand still resting against the cold wall.

" _You were. An Awoken Warlock, peculiar place to find one in the Cosmodrone…"_ The ghost pondered to itself.

" _Why was I Awoken?"_

" _Awoken. It's a race. We brought you back from the dead, yes. But you are of the Awoken classes, did you not notice the similarities between yourself and Commander Zavala?"  
_ The Guardian drew her hand back, towards herself, and slowly removed her glove from it. Her skin had a radiance which gave a resemblance to that of an amethyst crystal. It pulsated of brightly coloured whirls from deep within. She wondered whether her eyes had the same, robotic glow as those of Commander Zavala. And they did, even though Nine wouldn't know it herself.

Her thoughts immediately brought her attention back to the wound she had suffered on the Cosmodrone. As her hand reached up towards her shoulder she couldn't feel any pain, only a torn piece of armour.

" _You are neither dead or alive, Guardian. You are made up of restored energy. Energy does not disappear, it just scatters. Let's just make sure you don't scatter yourself too much until your energy is restored again."_ The ghost said as it examined the broken shield and gave of analysing clicks and bleeps.

Nine took the last steps back up towards the Tower Plaza. She walked up towards the railing and looked down on the city underneath them.

" _This is planet Earth. You are the biggest hope for the civilians of this City. Without Guardians, all will be lost."_

" _The creatures that hunted us… what are they?"_ She asked.

" _The Fallen are minions of the dark. They've hunted the Traveler for eons and wish to destroy it. These beings are not dependent on the light, like we are_ _."_ Ghost replied.  
They stood in peace and followed the Sun's fade in the far distance.

" _Oh. Every time we visit the Tower, it would be a good idea to hand me over to Tess Everis and her team, for some updates and synchronisations."_ Her ghost spun and faced a small building behind them.

The Guardian released the railing and dropped her deep thoughts, with a discrete sigh she walked up towards the booth where a young female overlooked the view of the Plaza.

" _Hey Warlock! Handing in you ghost for updates?"_ She asked casually.  
 _"Yes, for the first time today."_ Nine responded as her ghost soared inside to the busy office of Everis.  
 _"I'll have it updated within three hours or so."_ Tess nodded humbly and disappeared behind the drapes that secluded her workplace.

The passage to Nine's right side, stimulated her curious nature. She took a stroll down its colossal corridors, passing some robots that swept the leafy ground and approached something that looked like a marketplace.

On the outskirts of the platform there were a bridge, which connected to a separate part of the building. Inside, a huge mechanism circled and spun around a hologram of the Traveler. Behind it, a passage led to a balcony that overlooked the civilian City below.  
The area was peaceful and quiet, no fellow Guardians or Vanguards roamed here.

She glimpsed up at the large hologram in the middle of the room, but wasn't interested in investigating its causes further.

Instead, she made it out on the balcony and sat down on the barrier that protected the Tower's visitors against a vast drop from its edge.

When she made herself comfortable, she felt like she was being studied. Nine turned her head discretely and noticed a figure who stood peacefully in the back corner of the room. It had no outlines in its face, no eyes or mouth. It stood there, and investigated her, but made no efforts to interact. Nine felt relieved, it was a rare moment of privacy, on which she could truthfully evaluate her thoughts and emotions.

She was in an alien environment, brought back to fight a war. The last hope of many other creatures that roamed this planet. Her heart went out to them. She felt like she had no other choice but to pick up her weapon and fight. She knew that she would be sent out to complete tough missions in the name of the Traveler.

At this instance Guardian #9 made the decision to make it out alive, and face up to her duties. She wanted to become one of the best and she would work hard for it.

The darkness of the night swept over the Tower and a confident, passionate Guardian took her first steps towards an unknown, dangerous future.

She collected her Ghost at Tess office, and proceeded to Holliday's garage. A freshly painted ship, in an aluminium and orange shifting design awaited them.

" _As agreed, we'll discuss my payment later_. _"_ Amanda drew the finishing sentence in her notes and stretched out her hand and gave the new Guardian permission to board the ship.

Nine spent the night circling the Earth's orbit. Her ghost had just informed her that Guardians, who are just compacted energies, did not sleep. Thus, she laid peacefully inside and observed the stars that stretched far away across the galaxies.


End file.
